


From the Battlefields

by fireflyeskies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflyeskies/pseuds/fireflyeskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time loses meaning beneath the ground. There is nothing above or below, only the bloodied casket. The tomb that is all that Carmilla has known for so very, very long. An eternity of drowning one day and suffocating the next, the blood filling her lungs over and over but never quite quenching that desperate thirst set so deep in her bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Battlefields

Time loses meaning beneath the ground. There is nothing above or below, only the bloodied casket. The tomb that is all that Carmilla has known for so very, _very_ long. An eternity of drowning one day and suffocating the next, the blood filling her lungs over and over but never quite quenching that desperate thirst set so deep in her bones.

When she is finally set free from her prison it is entirely by accident, the loudest crack of thunder she’s ever heard and then the earth is cleaved apart around her. The coffin cracks and breaks, the blood seeps away into the dirt and Carmilla takes her first breath in seven decades.

The sky is on fire. No stars shine up there tonight, nor have they shined for Carmilla for years and decades of time she can scarcely even count anymore. The stars were once the only constant in the ever-changing tumult that was her life. No matter where in the world they were, on what earth their feet stood upon or the air that they breathed, the stars were ever the same. Every journey and adventure undertaken with mother in the wake of her death, the stars remain as they did in life. Sentinels stood guard watching over the whole of humanity for all of Carmilla's lives.

There are no stars when she claws her way out of her living grave beneath six feet of blood drenched soil. The ground is littered with death all around as far as they eye can see, bodies of boys who sought glory and found nought but the death soaked mud of an Austrian battlefield. Dead and forgotten. A familiar feeling to Carmilla.

The skies are aflame and rent by the shrapnel that rains down on the heads of the hundreds of dead and alive below. It appears the world is at war again, not that Carmilla ever paid much mind to the wars of man before or after her own death. Almost a century spent lying below the earth and apparently nothing has changed up here in the world of mortals.

It’s loud too, seventy years in the ground and Carmilla has become uncomfortably accustomed to a decades long blanket of silence, only another layer to her suffocation. But above ground in these dark fields there is nothing but smoke and noise. The most deafening of thunder and explosions alternately far away and then painfully close. She thinks that this must be it, the end of the world. The ending that she has spent so, so long waiting for, it is finally here. Come to take her from her penance and set her down wherever it sees fit.

The further she stumbles away from the battlefields the more she realises that no, this is not the end, not yet. The explosions fade into a distant roar, the corpses on the ground thin until nothing lies in her path and eventually, the smoke clears and there so high above them is a single solitary light. Lone and barely even visible for the thick smog that still clings to everything but undeniably, resolutely _there_. A single star still gazes down on the bombs and the explosions and the death and sees them. Making everyone and everything seem so infinitesimally small in comparison.

It is a new world and a new age that Carmilla has dragged herself up from the ground and stepped into but it seems that even after a lifetime imprisoned away from the world, some things really are constants after all. 


End file.
